


My point of view

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama blames the new booze that Tegoshi had suggested to try last night. He wakes up with a head bigger than Neptune, and isn't sure why he as the leader and fully grown man won't finally learn to take responsibility and reject Tegoshi's offers for once.He thinks he still is drunk when he gets in the shower and washes off because the body parts that always used to be there aren't.





	My point of view

Koyama blames the new booze that Tegoshi had suggested to try last night. He wakes up with a head bigger than Neptune, and isn't sure why he as the leader and fully grown man won't finally learn to take responsibility and reject Tegoshi's offers for once.  
  
He thinks he still is drunk when he gets in the shower and washes off because the body parts that always used to be there aren't.  
  
Instead, he feels a soft pair of folded skin, and his head suddenly feels hot as he realizes from his memories with girls what this is.  
  
Frozen in shock he steps out out of the shower wet as he is, almost slipping on the wet flower and clinging onto the towel rack before checking himself in the mirror, or, he is not sure if he should say, herself.  
  
His slender form is now accompanied by two, admittedly so, pretty breasts, nicely shaped, not too big so they match the rest of his body, just like as if he had had them from the day he was born.  
  
And between his legs, well, Koyama is no stranger to it, but having it for himself let's him take a few deep breaths for a moment.  
  
His first reaction is to call his best friend, Shige, but then he thinks of how he would either be creeped out or completely helpless, or, giving good advice that wouldn't really help.  
  
Massu he can't call either, he figures, so the only one left would be Tegoshi, and getting drunk was his idea so he should also take responsibility.  
  
"It's too early in the morning," groans the voice on the other end of the phone, "what's wrong, Kei-chan? Do you have a hangover? Then I can't really help because I have one, too, and I haven't fed Emma yet so... "  
  
He's interrupted by Koyama's excessive breathing.  
  
"I have a vagina," he blurts into the phone, "and breasts, and I don't know what to do and if I will get my dick back or..."  
  
"Wait, you have what?"  
  
"Lady parts, I just told you!"  
  
"If this is a lame joke please call Shige, it's too early like I told you"  
  
"Come over if you don't believe me, and see for yourself!"  
  
Koyama yells into the phone desperately and hangs up, throwing it onto the bed and walking into the bathroom again.  
  
The view is still so surreal he can't help but stare. After a while, he feels he gets used to it, and he curls his toes because unlike usually, he begins to have cold feet and now understands why girls always complain about freezing.  
  
He grabs a fresh dark purple towel and wraps it around himself when he comes in contact with his boobs inevitably and gasps. It feels nice actually, the rounded shape and the nipples that seem to react to the rough friction of the fabric.  
  
He curls his lips and wonders if he should test it, now that they are there, who knows how long they are going to stay. Besides, he always loved boobs. He pulls the towel around his torso so it won't fall, instinctively feeling like he would like to cover up this part of his body too where he usually uses a towel around his waist only.  
  
Once secured, his hands begin to wander reluctantly. The texture gives an odd sensation but not a bad one and soon he finds himself groping them gently, eliciting a soft moan when his palm rubs over one nipple, feeling it harden underneath the fabric.  
  
He wonders if he should cup them with both hands like he likes to do with the girls he's been with, and tries. He moans in surprise at how nice it feels and quickly learns that you shouldn't squeeze them too hard.  
  
He feels it in other parts of his body too, and somehow it's like his whole body is involved and it's not just centered in his groin like he is used to. It's also there, he can feel it slowly building, and it's so new and fascinating that he can't stop from touching himself.  
  
His hands wander down his chest and he takes his time until one is finally sliding between his legs underneath the towel and he gasps, the tiny nub swollen and as he prods further, he finds himself wet.  
  
That's when the doorbell rings.  
  
Shit, he thinks, totally having forgotten about his call to his group mate.  
  
*  
  
"Dude," is all that Tegoshi says, gaping with big eyes and Koyama pulls him inside quickly to close the door.  
  
"I thought it was a prank but, look at you" Tegoshi blinks, still not quite grasping everything.  
  
"That's what I did," Koyama said, "and then... "  
  
"And then what? Don't tell me you played with yourself? Cause that's what I would do, I mean..."  
  
"...it felt good," Koyama interrupts him, "still does" he adds sheepishly, not knowing how to explain that he is, indeed, quite horny by now and suddenly sees Tegoshi in a different light with the way he stands there before him, as a man who smells good like a mixture of the leather jacket he is wearing and his shampoo and Koyama doesn't know what to do.  
  
They stand around in the hallway awkwardly until Koyama curls his toes again, realizing he is still actually just wearing the towel.  
  
"What now?" Tegoshi asks, genuinely clueless, "did you call someone of the others, too? "  
  
"No, just you."  
  
"I see." Tegoshi leans against the wall, "I don't know what I could do, maybe you have to just wait until it goes away?"  
  
"What exactly? "  
  
"The.. parts? " Tegoshi tries helpfully, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh," Koyama says.  
  
"What did you mean, then? "  
  
"The.. my.. I mean.. "  
  
Koyama suddenly blushes hard and turns his head away.  
  
"Bro, this is awkward," Tegoshi says as he scoots closer, offering a brotherly pat on the shoulder to comfort his friend when Koyama turns around at the same time and suddenly he is close to Tegoshi, facing him up front and his boobs gently press against Tegoshi's chest.  
  
Tegoshi's nostrils flutter.  
  
"Kei-chan," he lowers his voice a little at the facial expression of his friend. Koyama's face is flushed, his lips are soft and a little wet from licking over them and they shine in the dim light of Koyama's floor lamp.  
  
"Dude, I have to be honest with you, right now I have the urge to actually kiss you," Tegoshi says quietly, and Koyama is thankful for the sincerity in his voice.  
  
"Do it," he says, "it's not like we haven't done that. I.. I am curious as to how it would feel with those parts I have now. My body.. is asking for it... from my point of view right now, you're.. really.. sexy and.. manly"  
  
"Hmmm," Tegoshi humms and smiles a bit before leaning in, sliding his thumb over Koyama's lips before pressing his own on them. Koyama humms.  
  
"And from my point of view, you're a real hot chick right now I want to do more with, I am honest, I'm just a man"  
  
"Then lets do that," Koyama says determinedly before kissing Tegoshi back. It's not that much different from usual, just that he feels Tegoshi taking the lead and he likes it. He always has.  
  
Tegoshi grunts a little as he pushes Koyama back a bit, then sliding his hand around his waist. It sets Koyama's body on fire, even more than before.  
  
"Can the towel go?" Tegoshi whispers into Koyama's ear and Koyama nods.  
  
Koyama helps as Tegoshi skillfully removes the fabric and it falls on the floor like in some cheesy Hollywood movie where they fade out the scene just before the love making begins.  
  
"I think it would be a better idea to relocate," Tegoshi suggests then and Koyama agrees, making his way to the bedroom and laying down. It feels a bit awkward again but when he sees Tegoshi approaching the bed, taking off his jacket and shirt, just leaving black jeans and the necklace, the thought is gone.  
  
"You look hot," Tegoshi breathes as he hovers over Koyama, one hand trailing down his sides. He begins to kiss down Koyama's neck and Koyama whines softly, squirming under the touch.  
  
"Needy?" Tegoshi chuckles a bit, "I'm here to the rescue," he jokes but Koyama clings to him more and Tegoshi frowns, nodding understandingly.  
  
"Trust me," he says genuinely and Koyama's heart swells.  
  
"It feels weird saying that now, but from my point of view it feels like I really am in a position where I have to trust you or it won't work. You know, I kind of start to understand girls now. Better, I mean. You really are in a vulnerable position like this. I'm still strong but if I was really a girl, you could use your strength on me. If I decide to open up to you, it's a really personal and intimate decision. In the past, this was the point where the woman got pregnant so she had to pick her lover wisely. I'm sorry I rambles so much, it must be the change."  
  
Tegoshi had been sitting up on his knees and listened to everything Koyama had said.  
  
"I see," he says finally, "I'm glad Kei-chan will put his trust in me. I try to understand your position and I also want to tell you about mine. I want to give you the feeling of security, as a man, that you can trust me about what we are going to do. This is what I believe to be important. Believe me, I know a ton of guys who would just say sweet things to get the girl laid. It's sad reality. I have always despiced them. I've always had a lot of sex, but I was never like that. I hate it. Being promiscuous doesn't mean I have to be an asshole at the same time."  
  
Now Koyama is the one to listen closely, shifting up a bit on his elbows.  
  
"It's strange but, for some reason I am really glad we had this talk. It feels so relieving. I feel much closer to you know on an emotional basis."  
  
Tegoshi nods. "Sex can be just physical but it can also be emotional and physical."  
  
"I want that," Koyama said, "emotional and physical"  
  
"I think it's possible for us," Tegoshi says as he leans over Koyama again, pecking his lips and Koyama replies to the kiss immediately. They make out for a while, tongues sliding against each other as Tegoshi skillfully licks is way inside Koyama's mouth until Koyama moans softly, the previous fire re-igniting again.  
  
Koyama gasps when he feels Tegoshi pressing against him and he feels him hard against his thigh, and it kind of makes him feel proud that he is able to make him feel like this.  
  
"Do you want to play with me a bit more?" he asks seductively and Tegoshi smirks.  
  
His hands begin to wander. Slowly, cherishing every inch that Koyama allows him to touch. Along his chest, over the boobs and his belly button, enjoying every little squirm that Koyama makes, fingertips sliding further down to the swollen lips, circling around and repeating the movement until Koyama moans.  
  
"Fuck, that's.. That's good, " he breathes.  
  
"It will be even better," Tegoshi says as he leans down a bit. "Can I put them in? "  
  
"Yesss" Koyama gasps and watches intently as Tegoshi makes a concentrated face. At first he doesn't even feel much because he is that wet, but then Tegoshi adds another one and begins to move them, together, hard, and faster each time, and Koyama feels his whole body warming up and his heart beating faster, the arousal spreading everywhere.  
  
"Oh God, "he moans, "Tegoshi"  
  
Tegoshi is really concentrated now and he speeds up, properly fingerbanging Koyama into the mattress and suddenly Koyama cries out in a higher tone.  
  
"What was that.. Oh there.. There"  
  
"That's your g-spot, baby. One of my specialties. Relax. I'll make you feel real good."  
  
Koyama nods. He feels like how he could have the action they did technically with anyone, but not the feelings.  
  
"I want to go down on you," Tegoshi says firmly and Koyama nods his consent.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Tegoshi smiles, and it was a genuine smile, "leave it to me, Kei-chan."  
  
Koyama suspiciously watches what Tegoshi was doing but Tegoshi didn't let himself be irritated, kissing along Koyama's inner thigh while continuously thrusting his finger inside, twisting it a bit and then using two, having Koyama moan a little. He keeps it up before leaning down to lick along the swollen bud and Koyama throws his hand over his forehead, moaning shamelessly at the treatment. He feels how he opens up, feels like his body gets ready to take more.  
  
"Yuuya," Koyama groans as Tegoshi doesn't stop and Koyama clenches his hands in the sheets as the tension builds up and then he tightens around Tegoshi's fingers that keep consistently thrusting him through his orgasm.  
  
When Koyama begins to whimper, Tegoshi slips his fingers out and flicks his tongue along them.  
  
Koyama's breath is deeper now, even, and his whole body feels tingly, skin sensitive.  
  
"That was.. good.. you're good," Koyama gasps and Tegoshi smiles again.  
  
"Does Kei-chan want me to do more?" he asks. It was then that Koyama's gaze travels along Tegoshi's half naked body, the muscles he had gained and the slender petite shape of his torso, yet manly and attractive, to his black boxers that couldn't do much to hide how much he had enjoyed pleasuring Koyama.  
  
"I do. I .. want to" Koyama says, stroking with a hand through his brunette hair.  
  
Tegoshi nods and climbs off the bed, coming back with a condom and no pants. Koyama shifts upwards, the thought that it would get real really quickly begins to hit him and his body automatically closed the gates, despite all the protests of his brain.  
  
"I think I need a moment," Koyama says honestly and Tegoshi sits on the bed, facing him. Koyama feels like there is a lot of pressure on him, like he has to function to make this happen, and if he didn't it wouldn't work for both of them.  
  
"Please don't pressure yourself," Tegoshi says, "I love fucking, but I'm not an asshole. So if you say we should stop, we will. I love you and this is more important"  
  
"I kind of want to, though" Koyama pouts, "I wanted to try what it feels like"  
  
"But is that really enough to have your body welcome it wholly? I mean, I can show you what it feels like to really burn for it badly, so bad you want to rub yourself on the sheets with your clit just to get some sort of friction."  
  
Koyama blushes a bit at that and he wasn't sure if it was because he had girl parts now or it if was usually the case. Probably the latter.  
  
"Could you.. talk to me like that more?" he quietly requests, realizing how his body reacts to Tegoshi's voice and words.  
  
"Hm? Ah, I get it. Well, I can surely do that. The moment you let me touch you felt amazing. When I got to lick you, I really got hard, damn, I wanted to be inside you so bad. The way your voice sounds when you pant, and how you look at me, and how your boobs squish when I touch them."  
  
Koyama listens attentively, feeling a mixture of new arousal and curiousity pulse through him.  
  
"I feel like I want to seduce you, suddenly," Koyama says.  
  
"You don't have to, but I appreciate it. You have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now, Kei"  
  
"Do it," Koyama said, "I think I'm ready."  
  
Tegoshi nods and gets up, positioning himself between Koyama's legs. In that moment, his gaze was so concentrated and Koyama thought he looked really cool, and he opens up his legs a bit before feeling something large and warm and hard sliding along his clit and opening and he gasps. Tegoshi repeates the movement to tease a bit, giving a little roll of his hips to test. Koyama already feels so good underneath him, he works hard to control himself.  
  
Koyama sighs but Tegoshi distracts him by sneakily sliding his tongue in his mouth, inviting it out to play, their tongues open-mouthedly sliding against the other and then Tegoshi moves again and this time, Koyama moans. He feels Tegoshi going inside him, cautiously, and his body begins to yearn for more and he shows it to Tegoshi by swinging his arms around the other man's shoulder, clinging to him.  
  
"It's in," Koyama gasps and Tegoshi smiles against Koyama's neck.  
  
"Is it good?" Koyama says insecurely, but Tegoshi pecks his lips.  
  
"You feel amazing. It's so hot, Kei. You're hot. Really warm and tight. I just wanna.."  
  
"... speed up and fuck me into the bed, right?"  
  
Tegoshi nods. He gently rolls his hips controlled and that is what turns Koyama on even more, the control he shows in his face and actions and how Koyama feels he can trust him and let go.  
  
Tegoshi pulls out a bit, his cock slick and heavy and Koyama licks at Tegoshi's lips, desperately, his body reaching out, yearning, hot, rolling his hips, needy and Tegoshi growls, pushing back in again and giving a few thrusts until Koyama shrieks a noise out of pleasure that has Tegoshi's cock slip out of him, Koyama shifting upwards a bit.  
  
"Oh my god," Koyama pants breathlessly, watching downwards on his body between his legs where a swollen, moist and pounding area was taking all his attention and he feels like he was acting so dirty, but he loves it. His cheeks are flushed and his hair starts to become messy, and his lips are dry.  
  
The nipples of his boobs are hard and looking out for attention which Tegoshi is giving them then, leaning in to lick along them tentatively and Koyama moans.  
  
"NOW you're hot, Kei," Tegoshi whispers with a husky voice, "goddammit you turn me on so much."  
  
"Yuuya~" Koyama clings to him again and Tegoshi begins to slide his dick along the throbbing clit which sends electric shocks throughout Koyama's whole body.  
  
"I .. I didn't imagine for it to feel like that.." he pants, feeling like he lost sense of time and space and orientation, Tegoshi the only fixated parameter in his cosmos right now. Tegoshi's hands stroke along his side.  
  
"If you lift your legs up a bit, it's easier" he says sweetly and Koyama nods, and Tegoshi goes back in again.  
  
And Koyama moans. Again, and again, and again because now the pressure maximizes to 150%, cock pushing and rubbing hard against something inside him and he holds onto Tegoshi above him, enjoying the feeling of the hard stomach muscles against his skin and and how his nipples rub against Tegoshi's chest. His boobs are squished a bit uncomfortably under the pressure of Tegoshi's torso pressing down and he whines, trying to get away, pushing Tegoshi up a bit until he gets the hint.  
  
He hears Tegoshi moan into his ear and Tegoshi gently pats his legs until Koyama understands that he was supposed to lift his legs up to his knees.  
  
The position makes him feel a bit awkward at first but Tegoshi soothes him, and the stimuli intensifies. At some point, Koyama feels like he looses the sense for time and space, all he knows is the pleasure that is taking over his body, and Tegoshi. Tegoshi everywhere. Koyama clings to him, understanding how he relies on him and why it is so important to really be able to open up. He begins to whimper, making noises he never had before, on staccato, everything tensing up and exploding innerly.  
  
*  
  
The siren outside could be heard and that was what has Koyama regain his senses. He is lying in Tegoshi's arms, not quite remembering how he got there, how Tegoshi had moved him after he had come, he recalls he absent-mindedly had watched how Tegoshi had gotten up to throw the condom away.  
  
"That was amazing," Tegoshi says, "you were amazing. It's alright, I'm here. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel.." Koyama shifts a bit, trying to describe the sensations in his body. "A bit sore.. inside.. but not bad. The tingle is gone. It's nice" He explains, and Tegoshi nods.  
  
"Means you came really good," he shifts, "you looked fantastic, so hot. I am thankful you let me experience this with you."  
  
"I wonder if I can do that again like this, but if I get the chance, I would," Koyama says. He nuzzles his head against Tegoshi's neck and enjoys the company, feeling safe as Tegoshi lays an arm around him.  
  
*  
  
The day goes by as ususal, and when the night comes, Koyama wonders how he would wake up. When the next morning comes, he has his male parts back, and he smiles. He will keep the memory with Tegoshi with him, and use the experience and realizations he had for his future lovers.  
  
  



End file.
